gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Myths in GTA San Andreas
There's another myth, the suicude ped, the ped is at flint county and takes photos and drowns into the water Rishihot55 04:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :That is real, I have seen that person, so is it actually a myth? He is across from the place where the monster truck is parked in flint county. Hbriz 05:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::We should not include actual events in the game (like the glitch/easter egg mentioned above) in this article. I don't even like this article at all but people want all the popular stories in one place.--spaceeinstein 06:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::It should be mentioned that the "SKIP HIRE" on the wheelchair is just because R* didn't want to mess around making a unique wheelchair texture for a single, unique, useless item in the game, so they just used the skip bin texture to skin it, leading to skip bin markings being on it. They just used that texture because it was 'rusty' aswell. Ess-Tee 15:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Mass Grave check out the mass grave in the desert. I don't know why it's there but it's cool. I think it has something to do with the serial killer :Or it can have something to do with the mob burying bodies in the desert...--'Spaceeinstein' 19:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::does anyone know where i can find the Serial killer. I know it's in the desert but what time of day. I wan to see him and take a picture. :::also how do i find the door in the sky ::::I can't help you there, but could you please sign your posts and indent them correctly in future? Ess-Tee 07:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I doubt the serial killer exists. But keep looking for him! --Chimpso 07:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) No the serial killer is real. I just dont see why he's called serial killer. I have seen the Mass Grave. It's kinda creepy. I dont think it involves the serial killer. I think its something with the Area 69 near the grave. Anybody Agree? SanAndreasSecrets 15:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) the serial killer does exist he is a proven myth as i found him myself but it took me a while to find the mass grave. user--Stephendwan 10:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) The info of the Mass Grave is in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Introduction Count Druckula 19:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) leatherface just wondering can leatherface the myth in gta san andreas. be also be called dr.salvador or chainsaw majini from re4 and re5 as they both have chainsaws. user--Stephendwan 17:09, 8 July 2009 (UTC) --Stephendwan 10:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ghost town i do know that the las brujas ghost town does has ghosts as i have seen an apparition i had heard strange noises and gotten strange feelings like i was not alone and i was being watch and one time i heard voices but that was because i had the riot cheat on. alot of people had expearance alot of simlar events in youtube. user--Stephendwan 18:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :It's a game... You have a feeling someone watching over you in a game?--'Spaceeinstein' 19:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::This game has been out for four years. Anything like that would have been discovered in the code long ago. It's been reverse-engineered to death... C-d-rom 22:18, 11 July 2009 (UTC) well how long has it taken in real life to prove that ghosts exist and besides you are people are problemly looking at the wrong time all i know is that the ghost appears at nightime doing foggy and stormy condition. user--Stephendwan 10:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :You're comparing the idea of proving ghosts exist in real life to doing so in a game that has everything pre-coded into it? *double facepalm* Ghost Leader 23:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I just thought of something... has anyone tried punching the grave thing?Jjfeu662 (talk) 18:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Please... Please...Stephendwan, I've cleaned up some of your more plausible ones (although these ARE fake, I can tell you now there's nothing about them in the game's code), but some are just stupid and patently untrue. As many have mentioned, it's a game. It's a sandbox game. Sandbox games are not known for their "atmospheres of being watched". Maybe if it were Resident Evil, or some other psychological horror game, but it's not. It's Grand Theft Auto. As for the bicycle one...you say yourself it's a glitch! That's a glitch, not a myth!... C-d-rom 11:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Mothman? Seriously? Are you just going through the "Bumper Book of Monsters" and adding every one you can think of into this article, and stating no-one can prove you wrong because "it's a myth and can't be proved or disproved"? Honestly, these models don't exist in the game. There is no possible way they can be there outside of modifications!... C-d-rom 16:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Stephendwan, as C-d-rom pointed out, all the "myths" you are adding are just your own misconceptions/ideas. This article's sole purpose is to list the most popular/well-known myths - you can't just keep adding things because you, apparently, felt like you were "being watched" in a video game. If you feel so compelled to express your thoughts/ideas about these so-called myths, then I recommend that you use the Forums or go to a website such as GTAforums and discuss them there. One last thing, and I hate to seem blunt here, but can you please work on your grammar and spelling - I assume, and know, that it is rather annoying for other users to have to constantly correct every edit you make, that's not really what we're here for. - Hardrock182 23:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) i thought the mothman, shady creek creature and the las brujas ghost town were well known myths as alot of people has investigated these myths. user--Stephendwan 10:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Please listen, don't post these things without other people even KNOWING that such myths even existed in peoples minds. We know you are lying so please stop. --Chimpso 11:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) OK Stephendwan, you don't know me, but I've been investigating on the myths for months. I watched DarthDementous' videos on YouTube, just like you. And I've never found anything. When I became a modder, I saw that there weren't any monster (Leatherface, Bigfoot, Mothman, etc) in the game's files. They were only mods. DarthDementous used mods.--Loadingue 11:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Should this article be deleted altogether? I categorize most of these myths as fan fiction as most of these myths don't exist in the game. The ones that do exist shouldn't be categorized as a myth since it's right there. Why should we allow stories people concocted and put them here in a wiki?--'Spaceeinstein' 19:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's a brilliant idea, come to think of it, most of the "myths" could probably be listed (in brief) in the Rumours article, as they are literally just "rumours" anyway. However, it's extremely likely that the problem affecting this article will just transcend over to that article, but at least the information will be in a more appropriate place... - Hardrock182 22:44, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Have to say, I don't agree with out-and-out deletion. However bad they are, myths are arguably a part of the GTA community and games. You only need to do a YT search of "GTA myth hunters" to see that. They're not directly linked to the game, but I'd say they're a tad higher than "fanfiction". Plus this article is important in debunking some of them. Though evidently many people ignore the fact that R* have publicly stated that several myths are just that. Anyway, I created a discussion here on the issue... C-d-rom 23:24, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I have been in the community since GTA3 and until the release of SA, there had never been any mention of myths. Only SA and, to an extent, GTA4 have this phenomenon of myths. You have to think that this site should be more like an encyclopedia of facts instead of rumors or stories. Everything on this site should be able to be backed up through evidence in the game/game files/Rockstar/etc. Many myths here have no credible evidence. The main thing that annoys me is that there is no definition on what myth should be considered "popular" enough to be included here. Anyone can make up any stories and have as much "evidence" as the other myths.--'Spaceeinstein' 23:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Perhaps we should get somone to monitor every myth on this page to make sure that somone even KONWS that the myth existed. If it has never been heared of in the gta world then it is a fake. That is what I reccomend, but i don't agree with deletion, we just need to monitor this page a bit more. --Chimpso 02:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) but alot of people have heared about the ghost town and shady creek creature is not that interesting to some players and if you want to prove it to your self then join a myth hunter group or byself look around the area.user--Stephendwan 15:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :That's just the thing though. We've ALL been to these places. I'd say it's a pretty decent bet that most of the members of GTW have GTASA, or have at least played it. We've all been to Las Brujas, we've all messed around Whetstone late on rainy nights. Yes, it's creepy, thunderstorms create that atmosphere. As I said in my forum posting on the matter, the people who see/believe these things are generally the young/gullible. :Y'know what? I've come around to SE's idea, we SHOULD delete this page. If someone wants to keep it they can duplicate it in their own userspace. If you want to do that Stephen, feel free, no-one is going to contradict you there. Just keep your speculation out of the Wiki proper... C-d-rom 16:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) do you even try to find them so called 'myth hunter' I did find something strange when investigating bigfoot and ghost cars i saw this big black human like figure standing on a rock near the stream i only saw it for a couple of seconds then it disapears some but not all myths as a bit of truth and nonsense about them oh and i also saw ghost car driving down a hill the strange thing about it was it turned around and drove back up the hill a bit oh and i don't use mods as i only have the ps2 version one some of the myths are pretty strange still you seem to like the myths i found and people on this wiki that are myth hunters should be allowed to find were they are and what myths there. user--Stephendwan 16:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :But as the Internet famously claims "pics or it didn't happen". You've got absolutely no proof of this, and there's no documented evidence of it happening on any unmodified games in the past. It's just conjecture from you. Ghost car driving down a hill? Yes, that does happen, many people can attest to it happening, and indeed it's explainable through the way the game spawns cars. The GLENSHIT and SADLSHIT (as the ghost cars are called in gta3.img iirc) spawn at the top of the hill and roll down. There is no way for them to come back up. There is no-one there to drive them. Cars in SA don't just turn around in the middle of the road either, ghost or not, unless the driver is startled. They follow paths. The "man on a rock" thing is just, frankly, irrational. Stuff like that just doesn't happen in-game. For one thing, you don't even get peds out in the forest... C-d-rom 16:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) hey if i was to have a camera i would of recorded it and no swearing all you need to do is go to a place to investigate the myth im not forcing you your worst then some of the other skeptics. user--Stephendwan 16:59, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :But the thing is you DON'T have a camera. For one thing, why? This is 2009, EVERYONE has cameras now. You have a PS3. I don't think a digital camera is beyond your means. What self-respecting myth hunter doesn't record their "adventures"? You probably have a mobile phone, even the cheapest of those have cameras these days. I HAVE been to the places. As I said before, so has everyone else here! And we haven't seen anything. The only mildly contentious thing I can claim to have seen in GTA SA is the "unexplained UFOs" mentioned in the article, the peculiar ones which streak across the sky. And I've put in hundreds of hours to this game. As for the swearing, no, it wasn't swearing, that's genuinely what the models are called. glenshit.dff and sadlshit.dff. I don't know if it is actually a swear or if it's in reference to "hit", the beaten-up nature of them, but still, it's true. Can give you pics if you want ;)... C-d-rom 17:10, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Deletion? Spaceeinstein suggested a deletion of this page. I have to say, it'd certainly solve some of the problems which seem to come from asking which myths are "Worthy" of inclusion, or indeed if myths are canon at all. I was originally opposed to this, but I have to say, I've come around. If someone wants to keep it (and some will. I may well do myself, as I think it's a good article, and wouldn't like to see all the work gone to waste), they can always duplicate it in their userspace (eg, I'd put it in User:C-d-rom/Myths in GTA San Andreas. There you can be free to edit it as you will, add whatever you think is necessary. It's non-canon, it's not misinforming people. I haven't actually inserted a delete tag yet, it's up to a mod if they want to actually do that or not... C-d-rom 17:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I'm opposing to this. This page is still interesting. For many people, myths play a big part in the GTA series.--Loadingue 17:11, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ya and like there probaly undiscovered secret look at the game files you will find it then. user--Stephendwan 17:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) In the highly unlikely situation that there were an undiscovered secret in the game's files, it likely wouldn't be canon and hence wouldn't belong on a Wiki specialising in GTA canon anyway... C-d-rom 17:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Seriously, the myths have always been popular. A lot of people are still interested in it. Deleting this article would be a bad idea. Every good website has a page on the myths in GTA San Andreas... Why GTA Wiki wouldn't have ? This article has more importance than you think.--Loadingue 18:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i don't think deleting this would be the best idea, however restricting it from certain people who write 100% pure bullcrap could be a good idea, such as the part about Las Brujas i saw earlier... Guys, i added a little bit to article about Las brujas ghosts. Hopefulyl that shoudl stop any vandalism... dude its okay im myth hunter for real and I investigated this myth and i got scared just standing there I did see this so called figure standing in the graveyard and i came to decide that its a mispawning of a randome pedistrain by accident and the game gets rid of it straight away so i think this is nothing more then a simple giltch that get people over with joy and they do not know its just a mispawning of a random ped. user--Stephendwan 10:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I also myth hunt most of the time i play GTA SA. I never saw the ghost figure. But planes like the beagle and Ruslter crash on the graveyard alot. I agree i think its mis-spawning of peds. Dont Delete This Page!! SanAndreasSecrets 15:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) but there are no peds mis-spawning there, not even that happens, the only thing that does happen is a flower pick up spawning. :P you are a SELF PROCLAIMED mythhunter. Don;t go running areund chanting "Im a Mythhunter!" and think that because you say that you are right and officlal. There is no "Ghost" there. Either it is a miss spawning ped, the flower pickup, or a shadow. --''Chimpso'' Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 11:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ok then its just a giltch then ever taught about that kina like what happens with the ghost cars.user--Stephendwan 11:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I coulden't really understand that sentence, but yes, I't is a glitch. Even if it isin't then It is not a myth because people have found it. But in my opinion it is just a glitch. --''Chimpso'' Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 11:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) The ghostcar is a glitch, it's because of the physics nature of the game, the car spawns just a few cm in or above the game ground, and due to the game's "gravity", and the fact that the spawnpoint is at a certain grade( hill) it rolls downwards. There is no ghost driving it, it's all just an error on Rockstar Games' side, the same happens with the car spawning at a driveway in Verona beach, Los Santos, it rolls down sometimes. the car in guestion is the glendale, or indeed glenshit.dff as it it is called internally. The only way you can make it spawn and being driven by other characters in the game is to edit the cargrp.dat file in the \data folder in gta san andreas' game folder. This is done by putting "glenshit," in the list of cars that should appear with certain ped groups. Kudos for your knowledge on modding. The Ghost car is indeed as you explained, a physics error. Also, make sure you sign your comments with four tidles (~~~~). --''Chimpso'' Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 11:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, i thought it did that automatically, i'm new on this wiki ( on using it anyway, been reading it for quite a while though) --Glenni91 11:52, 15 August 2009 (UTC)-- Hey thats alright, we were all new at one stage. If you have any other things you are stuck on then you can contact one of the Staff in the future. Good luck! --''Chimpso'' Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 11:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) video evidence of not mod users on youtube. ever watch dartdemountus or cfox on youtube they have the best evidence they only use weapon mods i think and they have the shady creek creature, las brujas ghost figure, the bear, mothman and they don't use bigfoot mods or leatherface only weapon and cars. user--Stephendwan 14:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, DarthDementous and CfOx036 myths are real. I watch them even as of Today (2010). But there's on myth of darth dementous i dont believe. His Ghodt car episode. Yes, the ghost car rools down by itself and even attacks CJ sometimes when you get in the way. But the car came on and attacked him. Idk if its the CLEO mod or what ever. I have GTA San Andreas on XBOX 360 and pS2. And the ghost car only rolls down and occasionally attacks me but maybe its true. IDK SanAndreasSecrets 15:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Im gonna say this once again. Nothing on youtube is any form of PROOF because, no matter what they say (I didn't use mods! Everyone belive me!!!) you don't know if their lying or not. Chimpso Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 09:45, 28 August 2009 (UTC) For god's sake stephen... Everyone knows that those two use mods. Even though they claim not to! Glenni91 00:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ufos are true! i get very angry when someone says there are no ufos in-game. let me make a few things clear: 1. The fast moving lights in the sky (red,clear or any other color) are planes. 2.Rockstar has never confirmed or declined ufos in the game. However they did state quote: "We did not intintinally put ufo's in-game.However, there may be some data still in the game we thought to have deleted." That being said i promise i saw a ufo it was a black octagon shape it appered and then faded into the clouds. hi,listen!i was at area 69 okay,and i kept my ps2 on for a couple in-game hours,anyway,at mid-day,there was this red tral thing that had a light beig followed by the trail.it started 2 cum down.maybe at about the top of the first altitude bar,i took out my lock-on bazooka.i shot it down!but this thing came out,i shot it,but it was invincible,but i had the invincibility cheat on.and inf ammo cheat on.this happend when i was like,screw it,im bored,im spawning a hunter,thats wen i saw it come at me.i was like,wtf!omg!!it tryed 2 shoot me,and i took a snapshot of it.then i saved it in my memory card.it was about 2x as tall as me,brown/dark green.this was the second time i saw one.the first time i saw one was in my hydra,doin a sortie(manuevers,barrel roll,loop-de-loop,and evasive manuevers.(stlling plane so enemy plane passes me,using flares).anyways,i locked on.it was going so fast,from the end of my airstrip,to approximatley to the hoover damn,or whateve it is n the game,took it about...a good 5,10 seconds.i know it is a ufo,because no other fixed wing aircraft,such as the beagle,nevada,hydra,dodo,or shamal could go that fast.GTA MAN87 00:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Actually, those fast moving lights in the sky may not be planes, as in the games files they are called UFOLIGHT. However, this may just mean that the UFO's are up in the sky just for ambience, they never come down. The rest of the stuff you said, as explained in above discussions, cannot be true. These models/handling lines/weapons DO NOT appear in the games files, and so would obviously not be in the game itself without an unoficcial mod. Also, you claimed that a UFO "Attacked you" and that it "Shot at you". Perhaps you confused this UFO with a Police Maverick as you were near Area 69 you may have gained a wanted level. To sum things up, "No image, No proof" and anyone attempting to counter this saying will not succeed, as no one will believe them. Chimpso 08:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) GTA MAN87, all I can say is: Without footage, it's fiction. CAPTAINMSKII 19:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :No. Without data from the game files, it's fiction. Since it's a GAME, everything can be explained by the experts who hacked the game (since Rockstar doesn't release any documentation...). Videos and screenshots can be blurred or faked, causing great ambiguity and headaches. And please reply with a colon (:). It makes it easier to see where replies end and start.--'Spaceeinstein' 01:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) the serial killers hand I zoomed into the hand of the serial killer covered by the flowers and it looks like if hes carrying something like a pistol or shotgun and someone could of simply used the recruit gang member cheat with the peds have weapon cheat on. user--Stephendwan 20:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ufo stuff it was true.i hav the ps2 version.so,it would be impossble to mod that version.plus im not a idiot,i NEVER go to anywere withoutt my no stars cheat on.you know green goo that mission? i complted it today 5/13/10 3:49 pm.it spawned again.mybe r* is hiding something.if it isnt in the files,R* may have delted it.just like the "hot coffe" thing.today i finally killed one&i have the pictures i my gallery.all 32 of them.remmber this only happened 2 other times.it is a gitch.know the alien cowboy?well,i found my first link to them.if tey put in a ped with suck dialog,then why would they put in those ufolights to?i think it is offley suspicous.i have tons of proof. 1.lights appear to be going 500kmph,compared to the hydras 387kmph 2.no fixed wing craft in the game can go that fast 3.appear to have lights of red,white,green&blue 4.it IS PSSIBLE to fly to it in a bank.3 in 1000 5.photos of aliens in my gallery 6.recorded suspcous ped convesions via ipod nano. 7.shot down one. 8.landed by me 9.look like elites from Halo 10.^ on top of that,possible easteregg Gtaman87 21:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :What you said above does not really make sense. You say that if the myths stuff is not in the files then Rockstar must have deleted it. Then how could it be in the game if its not in the files?Chimpso (Talk) 10:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : : Well Gtaman could you put some proof? I'm 60-40 on the UFO myth. But what if the files are hidden Chimpso? Not trying to be a noob. I have Xbox 360 and Ps2 GTA San Andreas. But I checked my friends GTA SA for Pc using this thing called Img Tool or something and there were 4 files i saw named UFOLiGHT.dff or something like .mg or .dff idk. Please say if im wrong or not. Idk SanAndreasSecrets 15:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC)